Je t'aime d'un amour infini
by kayla1213
Summary: Le vrai amour ne meurt jamais... Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait chaud et son cœur battait à un rythme fou. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, trop occupé à penser. Mais cette fois-ci, il était décidé. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout ça à l'intérieur.


**Alors... J'ai décidé de faire un petit changement. Je me suis dit... Pourquoi pas du Naruto et voilà! Un beau petit OS sur Naruto et Sakura. Oui... Je sais que plusieurs aime mieux Hinata et moi la première. Donc, je vais sûrement en un écrire un sur Naruto et Hinata mais pour le moment, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

Je t'aime d'un amour infini

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait chaud et son cœur battait à un rythme fou. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, trop occupé à penser. Mais cette fois-ci, il était décidé. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout ça à l'intérieur. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, une voix l'interpella :

\- Hey Naruto! Tu n'étais pas sensé t'entrainer avec Kakashi?

Naruto se retourna pour faire face au ninja de Konoha.

\- Oh Kiba! Je… Oui, mais j'ai dû annuler. Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose d'abord.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de remettre un entrainement. As-tu besoin d'aide?

\- Non, ça va aller! Il se mit à sourire et déposa ses deux mains derrière sa tête.

\- Si tu le dis! À plus!

Il continua son chemin suivit d'Akamaru. Naruto les regarda partirent au loin. Ils devaient surement aller rejoindre Hinata. Depuis quelques temps, ces deux-là s'entrainaient sans arrêt. Il cessa de penser et se dit qu'il devait reprendre la route avant qu'il change d'idée. Sur la route, il croisa Choji, Shikamaru et Ino qui se rendaient au restaurant manger des brochettes de porcs. Aujourd'hui, le village était paisible, calme, une sensation que Naruto avait oublié ces derniers temps. Le fait de toujours partir en mission ou de s'entrainer l'avait habitué à vivre dans un environnement mouvementé. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à franchir avant d'arriver à sa destination. La nervosité qui l'envahissait cette nuit reprenait soudainement le dessus.

'' Ça y est. Aller! C'est pas le moment d'abandonner!'' Pensa-t-il.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à cogner et dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac, la gorge sèche et des sueurs. Il s'essuya le front, inspira profondément puis expira. Une fois ses esprits repris, il frappa trois coups à la porte de celle à qui il devait parler. Après un moment, personne n'ouvrit. Naruto alla cogner pour une deuxième et dernière fois, lorsqu'une jolie demoiselle lui ouvrit. Elle avait des cheveux roses qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules et des yeux verts magnifiques qui faisait fondre Naruto.

\- Naruto! Elle lui sourit puis reprit la parole. Que fais-tu ici? Je te croyais avec Kakashi sensei?

\- En fait oui, mais je voulais te parler. Ses joues commencèrent à rougir peu à peu.

\- Si c'est pour me demander de l'argent pour manger tes ramens, c'est non! C'est à peine si j'arrive à payer mon loyer. Lui répondit-elle vexée.

\- Euh… Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai rien à te demander. Je dois simplement te dire quelque chose… Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ah oui?

Sakura, plus jeune j'ai toujours agit pour te plaire. Tu étais la plus belle de toutes… Et tu l'es toujours. Il prit une pause pour respirer et se convaincre de continuer puis il reprit. Mais ce n'était pas moi que tu voyais. C'était Sasuke… Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, je t'ai toujours… Je tiens à toi et te protègerai toujours. Mais maintenant, il est temps de te le dire. Je dois te le dire…

\- Me dire quoi Naruto?

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient tel un diamant.

\- Sakura… Je… Je t'aime!

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et voyait qu'elle était surprise de cet aveu. Naruto attendait une réponse, une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il venait tout juste de déclarer son amour pour Sakura mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il paraissait pour un parfait idiot. Naruto cessa de la regarder et fixa le sol, serra les poings et partit sans se retourner. Laissant derrière lui, la femme qu'il aimait.

Il marchait la tête basse tout en se dirigeant vers chez lui. Il était détruit, il avait envie de partir et c'est ça qu'il allait faire. Naruto se dirigea vers le bureau du hokage, Tsunade. Il entra sans même demander. L'hokage le vit entrer, remarqua qu'il n'était pas comme à son habitude et ne fit aucune remarque sur son comportement déplacé.

\- Que fais-tu là Naruto? Interrogea la grande Tsunade.

\- Je dois partir grand-mère Tsunade. Trouver moi une mission qui durera longtemps!

\- Pourquoi partir si longtemps?

\- Ce n'est pas important… Il détourna son regard de Tsunade et fixa le sol.

\- D'accord, laisse-moi vérifier les demandes de mission.

Naruto regarda Tsunade inspecter ses dossiers qu'elle avait sorti et espérait qu'elle en trouve une assez longue pour qu'il puisse l'oublier.

\- Ah! Voilà! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai deux missions qui te conviendraient.

\- Lesquelles?

\- La première est au pays du son, leur village s'est fait attaquer récemment. Il aurait besoin d'aide pour le reconstruire et le protéger durant les travaux. La durée approximative est de six mois. La deuxième vient du pays du sable, la mission est d'escorter le conseillé jusqu'à sa réunion au conseil. La durer est d'un mois. Alors? Elle croisa ses mains ensemble et déposa sa tête de façon à ce qu'elle soit supportée par celles-ci.

\- La plus longue sans hésiter! Je pars dès maintenant.

\- Naruto, attends un instant.

Il regarda Tsunade, attendant la suite.

\- Pour cette mission vous devez être trois. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Sakur…

\- Non! Je vais demander à Hinata et Kiba. Ils seront utiles pour cette mission.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Fait attention, Naruto. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour, se retourna et s'en alla par la suite.

Elle était toujours dans le cadre de porte. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Naruto était partit et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle se sentait bête. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et elle, elle n'avait rien fait du tout. Elle tenait à lui c''était évident! Mais tout ça l'avait surpris, elle ne s'y en attendait pas, elle croyait qu'il aimait Hinata. Elle avait tort. Que devait-elle faire? Elle s'était rapprochée de Naruto ces derniers temps et avait aimé ça. Finalement, elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de se préparer un bon bain chaud pour penser à autre chose Naruto devait bien aller… Elle coula l'eau du bain, enleva ses vêtements, s'attacha les cheveux et entra dans l'eau bouillante. La chaleur lui faisait du bien, comme les bras de Naruto… Non! Mais à quoi elle pensait! Elle se secoua la tête vigoureusement pour chasser Naruto de ses pensées. Cela n'avait pas marché du tout. Car le nom de Naruto revenait sans cesse dans sa tête… Plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle doutait de sa décision. Pourquoi avait-elle hésiter? Il n'était plus le jeune garçon immature d'autre fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans son bain bon sang? Ce n'était pas là qu'elle devait être! Elle devait le rejoindre et lui dire! Lui dire qu'elle… Qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi! Elle se leva d'un bond, sans se soucier de l'eau qui avait jaillit de tout bord tout côté. Elle se dépêcha à s'habiller, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre! Elle allait rejoindre l'homme de sa vie! Celui qui était là pour elle et qui l'a rendait heureuse. Elle traversa le village en un temps record pour finalement se retrouver devant la porte de Naruto. Quelle situation ironique. Il y avait à peine une heure, c'était Naruto qui était devant sa porte…

\- Naruto! Naruto! C'est moi, Sakura! Répond-moi, c'est important!

Les secondes passèrent mais personne n'ouvrit. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit. Elle frappa à nouveau espérant voir Naruto lui ouvrir.

\- Naruto! S'il te plait. Je dois te parler. Cria-t-elle en cognant de plus en plus fort.

Mais rien… Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte. Peut-être était-il là mais qu'il dormait… Sa porte était toujours déverrouiller. Elle entra et l'appela à nouveau.

\- Naruto?

Il n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni la salle de bain et encore moins dans sa chambre. Découragée, elle s'asseya sur son lit, tentant de trouver où pouvait-il bien être.

''S'il n'est pas ici, il doit forcément être…''

Elle ferma les yeux tentant de trouver.

\- Je sais! Kakashi Sensei!

Sakura se leva et se dirigea en direction du terrain d'entrainement. Il devait être là-bas à s'entrainer!

Arrivée, celle-ci se pencha pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Hey Sakura. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Naruto… Naruto est-il ici? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Non, il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. J'ai dû m'entraîner seul mais Yamato est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il avait vu Naruto entrer dans le bureau de l'hokage. Répondit Kakashi.

\- Tsunade!

Elle se retourna puis couru à nouveau mais cette fois vers le bureau de Tsunade.

\- Merci Kakashi Sensei!

En chemin, Lee, L'expert en Taijutsu décida de suivre Sakura.

\- Hey Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à courir de la sorte? C'est une compétition? Si oui, je te suis. Je vais prouver que c'est moi le meilleur!

\- Pas maintenant Lee! Je suis pressée.

\- Mais Sakura! Il ne faut…

Lee n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut propulsé dans les airs dus à la force surhumaine de Sakura.

\- Désolé!

Elle était désormais devant la tour de l'hokage. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer et de monter au dernier étage de celle0ci. Elle ouvrit les portes sans prendre le temps de cogner. L'hokage leva la tête et pris la parole :

\- Il me semble que j'ai déjà assistée à cette situation il n'y a pas longtemps…

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- Naruto.

Une lueur d'espoir avait apparu dans son regard. Naruto était passé par ici. Tsunade pourrait lui dire où il se trouvait.

\- Naruto est passé?

\- Oui, mais il ne me semblait pas aussi joyeux que toi…

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Il m'a demandé de l'envoyer en mission. Ce qui m'a surprise le plus est qu'il voulait partir pour un long moment et sans toi.

\- Un long moment? Combien de temps! Demanda Sakura sur les nerfs.

\- Une demi-année. Il part avec Kiba et Hinata. Il semblait pressé.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est passé?

Tsunade se frotta la tête puis répondit :

\- Ça doit faire quinze minutes.

\- QUINZE!

Tsunade regarda Sakura et ne comprenait rien. Qu'avaient-ils tous à être si étrange? Elle vit Sakura faire demi-tour et partir au pas de course. Elle put entendre en même temps :

\- Merci Tsunade!

Sakura s'était mise en route vers l'entrée du village pour pouvoir intercepter Naruto.

''Aller dépêche-toi sinon il ne sera plus là! Ce que tu vas faire c'est de te rendre en face de Naruto, tu n'auras surement pas le temps de parler et il ne voudra surement pas t'entendre non plus. Alors tu vas t'approcher de plus en plus et pas le temps de t'arrêter puis tu l'embrasse! Courage''

Elle était nerveuse, son cœur battait la chamade.

''Naruto devait se sentir comme ça et toi tu n'as rien fait''

Elle comprenait maintenant.

Elle était enfin arrivée mais aucune trace de Naruto… Peut-être l'avait-elle devancé? En observant les alentours, elle vue Neji. Elle se dirigea en sa direction.

\- Salut Neji.

L'homme en question se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Salut Sakura.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Tu attends pour une mission? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non, je suis venu dire au revoir à Hinata et je l'ai aidé à faire ses sacs. Elle était prise au dépourvu car elle avait seulement qu'une demi-heure environ pour se préparer ce qui est peu pour une personne qui doit partir six mois.

''Hinata… Tsunade l'a nommée quelques instants auparavant. Elle devait partir avec Naruto…''

\- Elle partait avec Kiba et Naruto c'est ça?

\- Oui, tu venais leur dire au revoir?

Sakura hocha de la tête.

\- Dommage, tu viens de les manquer. Ils sont partis il y a cinq minutes.

Sakura ne répondait pas et regardait le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Neji le remarqua et lui demanda :

\- Sakura, est-ce que ça va?

Elle essuya ses yeux et releva la tête. Elle se mit à sourire puis lui répondit :

\- Oui! Merci Neji. Je vais y aller dans ce cas. On se revoit bientôt!

Elle avait bien caché ses émotions, car Neji lui avait souri et lui avait répondu de même. Épuisée, elle décida de rentrer directement chez elle. Les gens qui l'avait vu marcher dans le village à ce moment devaient penser qu'elle était devenue un zombie. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur son visage. Elle regardait droit devant et marchait. Une fois chez elle, elle s'écroula sur son lit et sanglota. Elle avait tout gâchée! Elle n'était qu'une idiote! Le reste de sa journée s'était déroulé de la même façon. Avant de s'endormir, elle s'était promis qu'au retour de Naruto, elle irait le voir et lui dire ses deux mots, Je t'aime…

Six moi était passés depuis le départ de Naruto et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Durant ces six moi, Sakura avait été très occupé. Elle avait aidé Tsunade pour sa paperasse avec Shizune. Elle avait fait quelques missions pour aider ses parents à payer la maison et c'était entrainer avec Kakashi Sensei.

''Je ne veux pas être qu'un simple ninja de soin. Je veux pouvoir protéger les autres avec ma force et participer aux combats.''

Aujourd'hui, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade. Elle devait terminer de faire les groupes pour les évaluations des ninjas soigneurs.

''La journée s'annonce ensoleillée, aucun nuage, aucun vent, on peut entendre les oiseaux chanter. J'espère que cette journée sera aussi parfaite que ce moment.''

\- Ah Sakura! Te voilà. S'exclama Tsunade.

\- Oui, vous semblez bien heureuse pour quelqu'un qui doit travailler…

\- Ah ça! Shizune s'en charge! Je suis en congé aujourd'hui!

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici dans ce cas?

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour te dire que Naruto est bientôt arrivé. D'ici quelques minutes, il traversera la grande porte accompagné de Kiba et Hinata.

Sakura resta figé. Naruto allait enfin revenir. Après tout ce temps. Elle avait répèté la scène des milliers de fois. C'était maintenant le moment et elle ne devait pas se dégonfler!

\- Sakura?

\- Oui, merci maître. Je vais aller les accueillir.

\- Parfait!

Sakura lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de sortit.

\- Oh et Sakura, envoie moi Naruto dès que possible. Je dois lui parler.

\- Oui!

En chemin, elle passa devant la boutique de fleur des Yamanaka et rencontra Ino.

\- Hey Sakura! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Tu ne viens toujours pas acheter des fleurs pour quelqu'un? Il me semble que ce devrait être le contraire. Puis elle se mit à ricaner.

\- Très drôle Ino! Non je passais par ici car je dois me rendre à l'entrée du village.

\- Pourquoi? Questionna Ino.

\- Je vais voir Naruto… Hinata et Kiba.

\- Je vois… Tu dois être heureuse, Naruto reviens! Ah mais attends un petit peu…

\- Quoi?

\- Il revient après six mois mais tout ce temps, Naruto était avec Hinata. Tout le monde sait qu'elle en pince pour lui! Dommage pour toi! Elle s'esclaffa à nouveau.

\- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Naruto peut être avec qui il veut. Ça ne me concerne pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'un ami. Répliqua Sakura.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ino s'aperçoit de ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, elle voulait l'annoncer à Naruto d'abord. Et de quoi parlait-elle avec Hinata. Elle était beaucoup trop gênée pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais peut-être qu'Ino avait raison. Peut-être que Naruto était tombé en amour avec! Il ne fallait pas! Elle l'aimait! Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir avec Hinata. Elle adorait Hinata mais aimait Naruto plus que tout au monde.

\- Oui, oui. Tout le monde dit ça. Ino lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à l'intérieur de la boutique.

\- Ouais, c'est ça…

Elle reprit son chemin en direction de l'entrée du village. Elle passa devant le restaurant d'Ichiraku qui lui rappela à nouveau Naruto. Elle était tout près des grandes portes, elle avait la gorge nouée et les mains m'ouatent.

Aucune trace de Naruto à l'horizon. Sakura se dirigea au registrariat et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu Naruto.

\- Non mais il ne devrait pas tardé selon les indications de l'hokage.

\- Parfait, je vais les attendre.

Elle leurs sourit et s'asseya sur un banc près des portes.

''Ahhhh… Il te reste un peu de temps avant…''

Les portes s'ouvrirent avant même qu'elle puisse terminer de penser. Elle se leva et alla se poster devant celles-ci. Il était difficile pour elle de voir qui entrait car le soleil lui voilait la vue. Elle commença par voir une silhouette puis plissa les yeux et mis sa main de façon à cacher la lumière du soleil. Une deuxième forme avait apparu, Sakura avait pu distinguer Kiba et Akamaru. Elle avait compris que Naruto n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le ninja du clan Inuzka la salua au loin.

\- Hey Sakura! Cria-t-il.

Sakura lui sourit cherchant toujours Naruto du regard. Kiba se rapprochait de façon à mieux s'adresser à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maitre Tsunade m'a envoyée pour vous accueillir et lui envoyer Naruto. En parlant de Naruto, où est-il?

\- Ah! Naruto! Il devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, il est avec Hinata. Je l'ai aurais bien attendu mais ils ne marchaient pas assez vite. J'avais hâte de revoir le village! Six mois c'est long.

\- Oui, six mois s'est long… Murmura Sakura.

Tout à coup, Sakura perdit son sourire et s'était mise à repenser au moment où Naruto lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments

\- Hey ho Sakura!

Sakura regarda la main qui s'agitait devant elle et comprit qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Désolé Kiba, j'étais…

\- J'ai remarqué, je voulais juste te dire que Naruto et Hinata arrivent.

Les yeux de la rosée s'écarquilla lorsqu'elle vue Naruto au loin. Il marchait la tête haute, n'avait ni sourire, ni expression sur son visage. Il semblait être différent de celui qu'il était il y avait six mois. Cela rendit Sakura plus nerveuse qu'avant. Hinata qui le suivait derrière paraissait moins timide et plus sûre d'elle. Le seul qui semblait comme avant était Kiba. Naruto était à présent face à Sakura. Lui jetta un coup d'œil et lui dit :

\- Je sais, mamie Tsunade m'attends.

Il reprit sons chemin et cessa de regarder Sakura.

\- Mais Nar…

Elle leva son bras pour le déposer sur son épaule mais s'arrêta avant. Il ne s'était pas arrêter, ne s'était pas retourner non plus. Il l'avait évitée. Son plan n'avait pas marché comme elle l'avait prévue. Elle allait devoir le rejoindre et tout lui dire en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

\- Sakura… Ça fait longtemps. Dit une petite voix aiguë.

La rosée se retourna et vit Hinata qui lui souriait. Elle lui sourit à son tour er lui répondit :

\- Oui, comment vas-tu?

\- Bien, ça fait du bien de rentrer au village. Tout le monde me manquait. Toi, ça va?

\- Je vais bien, contente que vous soyez revenu. Ce n'était plus pareil sans vous.

\- Et bien maintenant on est rentrés! Allons voir les autres! S'écria Kiba

\- Allez-y sans moi, j'ai du travail à faire. On se revoit plus tard. D'accord?

\- Oui mais la prochaine fois, pas d'excuse! Riposta Kiba.

Sakura pu entendre Hinata murmurer un ''en effet'' pour appuyer ce que Kiba disait.

\- Oui c'est promis! Répliqua Sakura avec le sourire.

Kiba et Hinata la salua et partirent pour rejoindre Shino. Tandis que Sakura repartit chez elle, le moral bas.

'' Au moins ils ont cru ce que j'ai dit…''

Cette journée qui semblait parfaite pour Sakura n'avait pas été si parfaite que ça. Elle passa le reste de sa journée à manger de la glace et à moisir dans son lit.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis le retour de Naruto. Mais Sakura n'avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments car à chaque jour, Naruto l'évitait ou l'ignorait tout simplement. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient pour des rencontres ou des entrainements de la team Kakashi, Naruto ne lui adressait pas la parole et ne l'coutait pas non plus. Aujourd'hui, Sakura devait rejoindre Kakashi Sensei au terrain d'exercice. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait rien ajouter de plus à :

''Demain matin 9h30 au terrain d'entrainement et c'est obligatoire.''

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller.

''Ah lala… Que va-t-il encore me demander? J'espère que Naruto sera là. Je dois lui dire et ce, même s'il m'ignore!''

Elle s'habilla comme à l'habitude. Sa veste rouge, suivit de sa jupe rose, ses longues bottes de ninja et son bandeau de Konoha. Comme prévue, elle était au terrain à 9h30. Comme à l'habitude, elle se retrouva seule à attendre l'arrivé de son sensei. Commençant à s'impatienter, elle décida de partir et de retourner chez elle. Rendue à mi-chemin, par sa grande surprise, elle croisa Naruto. Enfin, elle pouvait être seul avec lui, tant pis s'il devait se rendre à quelque part, elle devait lui parler. Tout ça ne pouvait plus durer.

\- Naruto…

Il ne broncha pas et continua sa route. Elle s'était promis de le lui dire, alors elle le ferait! Cette fois-ci, elle empoigna son bras et lui cria :

\- Naruto! Il faut que je te parle!

Il s'était retourné d'une telle rapidité et avait un regard froid. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant en l'a regardant. Sakura baissa les yeux et poursuivit.

\- Naruto… Pourquoi m'évites-tu ainsi?

Il retira la main de Sakura toujours sur son poignet et lui répondit d'un ton sec :

\- Je ne peux pas seulement m'occuper de toi. Six mois ont passé depuis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois encore en parler Sakura.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'en parler! Je te demande simplement de m'écouter!

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces idioties.

\- Parce que mes sentiments sont des idioties? Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est que stupidité à tes yeux?

\- Sakura arr…

\- Réponds-moi Naruto! Tout ça n'est rien?

\- Oui… Maintenant tout ça ne compte plus. J'ai tiré un trait la dessus.

Des larmes descendaient le long du visage de Sakura. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a voit comme ça mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Mais moi non! Écoute-moi!

\- Désolé Sakura…

Il s'était retourné et avait continué son chemin.

\- Naruto! NARUTOOOOOOO!

Il ne s'était pas retourné. Elle avait l'impression que son univers s'écroulait. Elle s'était laissée tomber au sol et ne faisait que pleurer. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu lorsqu'il lui avait avoué? Pourquoi avait-elle été si imbécile? Était-ce sa punition? Était-ce parce qu'il avait tombé amoureux d'Hinata? Le son de sa voix lui manquait. Les repas chez ichiraku lui manquaient aussi. Depuis qu'il était rentré, c'était à peine s'il lui adressait un bonjour. Elle comprenait désormais ce qu'avait ressenti Naruto quelques mois avant. C'était une douleur qui ne pouvait se soigner comme des blessures ordinaire. Le départ de Naruto était justifié. Il était parti pour l'oublier, elle. Devrait-elle faire de même? Partir loin de Konoha, se changer les idées? Par contre, partir en mission lorsque nos sentiments étaient comme des montagnes russes était dangereux. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait apprise à l'académie. Que devait-elle faire? Partir ou rester? Le fait de rester effondrée au sol après plusieurs minutes lui avait donné sa réponse. Elle allait partir à son tour et tenter d'oublier ses sentiments pour Naruto.

Elle s'était enfin redressée, décidée à partir. Rien ne l'empêchait de partir désormais. Elle marchait en direction du bureau de dame Tsunade, plus elle avançait, plus elle se convainquait de partir.

\- Oye Sakura.

Elle vit au loin un homme lever le bras et lui sourire. C'était Kakashi sensei. Déjà qu'elle n'allait pas, il fallait que Kakashi soit là. Il l'avait laissé en plan ce matin et la saluait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bonjour sensei.

\- Alors comment a été la rencontre ce matin?

'' Non mais il fait exprès! Comment aurait pu être ma rencontre alors qu'il n'était même pas venu!'' Pensa-t-elle,

\- Ordinaire, vous n'étiez même pas là.

\- Oui, je sais. Tout ça était voulu.

\- Voulu?

\- Oui, Je suis peut-être vieux mais j'ai remarqué que depuis que Naruto est revenu, lui et toi ça ne va pas très bien. Vous ne vous parlez presque plus. Alors je t'ai donné rendez-vous ce matin au terrain d'exercice ainsi qu'à Naruto. Comme ça, vous alliez vous parler et régler ce mal entendu.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Kakashi sensei avait pensé à tout ça? Malgré qu'elle était reconnaissante de son geste, cela n'avait rien régler, au contraire tout était pire.

\- Je suis surprise que vous ayez pensé à tout ça… Justement, je me demandais pourquoi vous n'étiez pas venu. Il est vrai que vous êtes souvent en retard mais de là à oublier une rencontre, impossible.

\- Ha ha ha! Je sais. Désolé Sakura je ne voulais pas t'avertir de peur que tu refuses d'y aller.

\- Je comprends…

\- Alors? Comment c'est passé votre discussion?

\- Mal, Désolé sensei mais je ne crois pas qu'une discussion peut arranger ça. Vous devriez aller voir Naruto et le lui demander. Je dois partir en mission aujourd'hui.

\- En mission?

\- Oui, euum… Dame Tsunade insiste pour que je fasse une mission par mois et tout ça tombe aujourd'hui. On se revoit à mon retour!

Sakura affichait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires pour ne pas que Kakashi se doute de quoi que ce soit. L'idée de la mission par mois lui avait à peine venu à l'esprit. Mais au moins, elle avait réussi à le tromper car il lui avait souhaité bonne chance et lui avait souri en retour. Elle se sentait tellement mal, elle était devenue faible comme avant. Comme avec Sasuke… En partant faire une mission, elle évitait ses problèmes et fuyait. Ce n'était pas elle ça. Mais tout ça ne comptait plus. Elle ne voyait plus claire, elle voulait seulement partir et se changer les idées. Ça faisait six mois qu'elle était prise dans ses sentiments. Et c'était assez!

\- Tsunade Sama, je viens vous voir car j'aimerais partir en mission.

\- Bonjour Sakura, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu pressée et j'en ai oublié mes bonnes manières.

\- Mmm… Je vois. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer maintenant.

\- Pourquoi!?

\- Car tu dois former l'un des groupes de soin. Tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'est toi-même qui a composé ses groupes. Tu ne peux pas partir et abandonner.

\- Mais maître! Je dois partir et ce n'est seulement que pour quelques jours! Je veux voir jusqu'où je peux allez!

\- Sakura… Tu ne peux pas. Tu…

\- Je vais les former à mon retour! Je crois que nous pouvons les faire attendre quelques jours! Cette mission sera primordiale pour moi! Je vous en prie!

Tsunade ferma les yeux durant un instant et resta silencieuse.

\- Laissez-moi y aller… Supplia Sakura.

Tsunade ouvrit ses yeux et soupira.

\- À une seule condition. Répondit-elle

\- Laquelle?

\- Que tu redeviennes celles que tu étais.

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela. Pourtant en présence de Tsunade, Sakura agissait comme à l'habitude.

\- Je ne suis pas si bête que sa Sakura. Alors? Marché conclu?

\- Oui…

\- Très bien. Voici nos demandes de missions.

Tsunade sortit de son tiroir trois feuilles et les déposèrent face à Sakura.

Fiche 1

Pays : Sable

Rang : A

Objectif : Infiltrer un clan ennemi puis donner de l'information au Kazekage sur leurs plans

Durée : 28 jours

Nombre(s) : 1

Fiche 2

Pays : Konoha

Rang : C

Objectif : Retrouver le chien de Mme. Dubois. Petit, blanc répond au nom de Pantoufle.

Durée : Selon le ninja

Nombre(s) : minimum 1

Fiche 3

Pays : Konoha

Rang : S

Objectif : Un repaire ennemi a été trouvé, le but de cette mission est d'aller inspecter ce lieu pour ensuite renseigner l'hokage.

Durée : 4 jours

Nombre(s) : 3 minimum

Sakura restait là, à fixer les trois fiches. Elle réfléchissait. Elle ne voulait pas partir 28 jours. Il ne restait plus que le chien ou le repaire. Retrouver un chien peut être difficile mais ce n'est pas ce genre de mission qu'elle recherchait. Donc après mûre réflexion, elle allait y aller avec le rang S.

\- Je prends le rang S. Déclara Sakura.

\- Tu as bien vu que cette mission doit être faite à trois.

\- Oui, si vous le permettez, j'irais avec Sai et Lee.

\- Oui, quand comptes-tu partir?

\- Ce soir si possible.

\- Si tes compagnons sont d'accord, ainsi soit-il.

\- Parfait. Merci.

Sakura salua Tsunade et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Sakura. Lâcha Tsunade

Elle s'était arrêtée sans se retourner et attendait la suite.

\- Fait attention à toi.

\- Oui… Murmura Sakura.

Sur ce, elle continua son chemin jusqu'au domicile de Sai.

\- Est-ce que les amis acceptent ce genre de requête? Questionna Sai.

\- Eh bien… Habituellement, on accepte les missions qu'on veut faire. Si tu n'aimes pas ce genre de mission, tu n'y vas pas. Peu importe si c'est un ami qui te le demande. Mais il peut y avoir une exception. Répondit Sakura.

\- Une exception?

\- Oui. Par exemple si quelqu'un te demande de l'accompagner parce qu'il est seul et qu'il aimerait que tu y aille, même si cette mission n'est pas intéressante pour toi et bien par amitié on accepte d'y aller.

\- Je vois… Je vais t'accompagner dans ce cas.

Il lui sourit par la suite.

\- Génial! Merci Sai.

Lorsqu'elle le demanda à Lee, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à le convaincre. Il avait répondu oui et était partie faire son sac. Sakura était sur le chemin pour rejoindre Sai et Lee qui devaient l'attendre près des grandes portes. Elle marchait et se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Toute sa vie elle avait fui et là, elle recommençait à nouveau. Pourquoi était-elle si faible? Elle s'était promis d'être plus forte… Elle n'avait pas pu la tenir apparemment. Elle voulait Naruto. Mais il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle avait mal agit. Comme elle pouvait être stupide! Penser à Naruto ne faisait que lui faire plus de peine. Malgré qu'elle essayait de cacher ses émotions, ses yeux, eux, n'étaient pas d'accord. Elle repensait aux moments passé à ses côté. Il se tenait toujours devant elle. Prêt à la sauver au moindre instant. Chaque fois qu'elle se décourageait, il était là pour lui remonter le moral et l'aider à se relever. Que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune ou maintenant. Il était le seul qui était resté près d'elle tout ce temps. Dorénavant, elle n'est plus rien pour lui. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Comme si tous ses souvenirs n'étaient plus.

\- Sakura! Tu es enfin arrivée! S'exclama Lee.

\- Oui. Désoler du retard.

Lee lui souriait et ne cessait de la regarder. Sai était arrivé lui aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave! Je suis si content de partir en mission à tes côté Sakura! Ça fait si longtemps que j'attendais! Je te promets de te protéger au péril de ma vie. Je vais aussi…

Lee continuait de s'exprimer sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle. Sakura le regardait et souriait, elle ne savait pas trop comment agir face à Lee qui était surexcité à l'idée de partir avec elle. Justement, Sai en profita pour s'adresser à Sakura pendant que Lee continuait son monologue.

\- Il était temps que tu arrives Sakura. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Dans chacune de ses phrases, ton nom apparaissait. Je comprends maintenant ce que veut dire l'exception. Je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de lui clouer le bec sur place. Murmura Sai à l'oreille de Sakura.

Ce que Sai venait de dire, fut rire Sakura qui n'avait pu se retenir. Depuis le départ de Naruto, c'était la première fois qu'elle riait comme ça. Elle était peut-être triste mais Sai et Lee savaient la faire rire et lui changer les idées. C'était entre autre pour ça qu'elle les avait choisis. Lee avait cessé de parler suite au rire de Sakura puis lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle?

\- Rien, désolé. Moi aussi je suis contente de partir avec vous deux.

C'est sur ses paroles que Lee, Sai et Sakura partirent pour leur mission de reconnaissance.

Il marchait, le dos droit et la tête haute. Peu importe où il passait, les gens le regardait. Que ce soit les plus petits jusqu'aux plus sages du village. Les filles le regardaient en attente d'un sourire de sa part. Tout le contraire de sa vie d'avant. Petit à petit, il s'approchait de son rêve. Celui de devenir Hokage. La seule chose qui lui manquait était une femme avec qui passer sa vie. De cette femme, il connaissait le nom, mais son cœur n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'oublier tout ça et d'avancer vers elle à nouveau au lieu de la fuir? Son comportement de ce matin en était la preuve. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il se sentait comme un moins que rien, un vrai abruti. Mais pour l'instant, il devait penser à autre chose. Car aujourd'hui, il avait promis à Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba et Hinata de passer la soirée à leurs côtés.

\- Oye Naruto!

Justement, Choji le saluait au loin.

\- Choji! Ça fait longtemps!

\- Oui, il était temps que tu arrives! Nous t'attendions avant de manger. Et aujourd'hui, les brochettes de porc sont à moitié prix!

\- Génial! Je meurs de faim. Tout le monde est déjà là?

\- Oui, il ne manquait plus que toi. Mais tu tombes pile au bon moment, je venais de sortir.

\- Yosh! Allons manger!

Les deux ninjas de Konoha se dirigèrent à l'intérieur vers leur table désignée. À leur arrivés, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba et Hinata étaient là et discutaient.

\- Hey Naruto! Il était temps que tu arrives, j'ai faim!

\- Du calme Kiba. J'ai une idée pour me faire pardonner.

\- Laquelle? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je paye la tournée de Saké pour tous!

\- Mais Naruto-Kun… Nous ne sommes pas un peu jeunes pour ça? Je veux dire… Nous pouvons nous le payer ou nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en prendre.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Hinata! J'avais hâte de passer du bon temps en votre compagnie, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Naruto à raison Hinata. Amusons-nous pour une fois! S'écria Ino.

\- Va pour le Saké! Cria Naruto.

Choji devait avoir réservé la meilleure table. Ils possédaient une pièce que pour eux. Ils étaient assis trois d'un côté de table et trois de l'autre côté. Naruto était entouré des deux filles, soit Hinata et Ino.

\- Quel homme chanceux tu fais Naruto! Entouré de deux belles femmes! Lança Kiba.

Hinata commença à rougir tandis qu'Ino souriait, fière de se faire complimenter.

\- Peut-être mais toi tu essayes de les draguer. Ha ha ha ha!

Tous les autres se mirent à rire sauf Hinata qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. La soirée se déroulait très bien. Tout le monde semblait heureux, encore plus avec le Saké. Ino, Kiba et Hinata devaient être ivre. Shikamaru s'amusait à utiliser sa manipulation des ombres sur Ino mais elle ne comprenait rien et paniquait. Kiba, lui, faisait que déparler. Il commençait une histoire et à la moitié de celle-ci, il en rajoutait une nouvelle. Tandis qu'Hinata avait les pommettes rouges et riait à tout ce que le monde lui disait. Vu la grosseur de Choji, il était dur de le rendre à ce stade et Shikamaru avait toujours été le plus sage de leur groupe. Malgré cela il ne s'empêchait pas de faire des mauvais coups aux autres accompagné par Choji et Naruto.

Plus tard durant la soirée, ils décidèrent de se rendre chez Naruto puisque le restaurant allait fermer. Et il n'était pas question que leur soirée se termine comme ça. Le seul problème était qu'Ino avait de la difficulté à marcher ainsi qu'Hinata.

\- Les gars, j'ai une idée. On joue à roche, papier, ciseaux et les deux perdants amènes chacune fille. Lança Choji.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça. Qu'en dis-tu Naruto? Demanda Shikamaru.

\- Yosh! Allons-y! Mais attendez. Et pour Kiba on fait quoi?

\- Akamaru va l'aider à se rendre. Répondit Shikamaru.

\- Yosh!

\- ROCHE, PAPIER, CISEAUX!

Shikamaru avait fait papier tandis que Naruto et Choji avaient fait roche.

\- Bonne chance à vous, je vais aider Akamaru et nous allons vous attendre chez Naruto.

\- D'accord. Répondirent Choji et Naruto.

Les deux filles étaient assises sur un banc un peu plus loin et parlaient entre elles.

\- Alors… Comment doit-on les prendre tu crois? Demanda Choji.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être sur notre épaule ou on ne fait que les traîner…

\- Mmmm… nous devrions peut-être leurs demander si on peut les toucher… Répondit Choji.

\- Les toucher!? Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Nous allons nous faire massacrer sinon.

\- J'ai une autre idée! Nous n'avons qu'à arriver, prendre une fille dans nos bras et leur dire que c'est un tour réservé que pour les princesses.

\- Un tour de princesse? Demanda Naruto.

\- Oui! Elles n'y verront que du feu. Ça va marcher j'en suis sûr!

\- D'accord, si tu crois que ça va marcher, pourquoi pas.

Choji se dirigea vers les filles suivit par Naruto.

\- Prends Hinata. Murmura Choji à Naruto.

Naruto lui fit signe de tête. Cela semblait aussi dur qu'une mission de rang S.

\- On doit y aller les filles, notre soirée n'est pas terminée. Nous devons nous rendre chez Naruto. Mais avant de vous lever, ça vous dirait un tour de princesse? Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous lever pour vous rendre et tout ça, gratuitement!

\- Oh! Oui! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être traitée en princesse. Hinata! Dit… Dit oui toi aussi.

\- Oui, oui moi aussi! S'exclama Hinata en riant.

Choji et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard puis se dirigea chacun vers celle qui leur était désignée. Naruto prit Hinata dans ses bras, s'apprêtait à avancer mais Hinata gigotait.

\- Tutututututututututut! Dépose-moi!

Il l'a déposa et vit qu'elle était toute rouge.

\- Je veux que Choji m'amène faire le tour.

\- Mais Choji a déjà…

\- Je veux Choji, Choji, Choji, Choji!

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Répondit Naruto.

Finalement, Naruto se retrouva avec Ino et Choji avec Hinata. Naruto avait pris de l'avance sur Choji car Hinata se plaignait qu'elle avait le mal de mer et voulais avoir des pauses à chaque deux minutes.

\- Mmmm, comme on est bien dans tes bras. Tu sens bon en plus.

\- Merci du compliment, j'espère que ton tour de princesse se passe comme tu le souhaite Ino.

\- C'est parfait… Dommage pour Sakura. Elle vient de perdre un homme parfait. Je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher entre vous deux. Sakura est trop orgueilleuse pour avouer ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Sakura… Murmura Naruto.

Il se secoua la tête en se disant d'arrêter de penser à elle.

\- Ne t'endors pas princesse, nous n'avons pas terminé notre soirée.

\- Non… Je ne fais que profiter du moment mon prince. Répondit-elle en ricanant.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire puis continua le reste du chemin dans le silence. À leurs arrivés, il n'y avait que Shikamaru devant la porte.

\- Où est Kiba et Akamaru? Demanda Naruto

\- Ils sont rentrés, Kiba s'était endormi. J'espère qu'elle ne dort pas.

Ino descendit des bras de Naruto puis répondit tout en gloussant :

\- Non! Je suis très réveillée! Naruto ma traitée comme une vrai princesse. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon roi.

\- Je vois…

Choji et Hinata ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Rentrons en attendant. Je vais vous ouvrir.

Les deux retardataires étaient arrivés plusieurs minutes plus tard. Naruto et les autres avait eu le temps de sortir de la nourriture et de s'installer autour de la table de cuisine. Choji semblait exténué.

\- Tu en a pris du temps Choji! Lança Shikamaru.

\- Je suis allé le plus vite possible. Je ne croyais pas qu'Hinata était comme ça lorsqu'elle buvait du Saké. Elle est encore plus épuisante qu'Ino!

\- Ha ha ha, elle doit être quelque chose si elle est pire qu'Ino! Rétorqua le shinobi du clan Nara.

\- Je vous entends! Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça! Je suis comme une fleur. Belle et pure.

Les trois garçons se mirent à rire aux éclats. Ino pure? Impossible. Elle était belle, oui mais elle pouvait être tête de cochon. Elle ressemblait à Sakura se disait Naruto. Elles n'étaient pas identiques mais avaient quelques ressemblances. Le fait d'être têtue en était une. Chaque chose qu'il voyait lui faisait penser à elle. Elle lui manquait mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il allait devoir lui parler un jour, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer toute sa vie. Plus il y pensait, plus il se trouvait idiot de rester là à rien faire. Il devait aller la voir. Il irait demain à l'aube. S'excuser de son comportement égoïste.

\- Oye Naruto! Reste éveillé. Ça ne se fait pas de s'endormir devant ses invités. Émit Choji.

\- Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Tu pensais à quoi? Demanda Hinata.

Il commença à avoir un teint plus rosé qu'à l'habitude.

\- À quelque chose…

\- Quelque chose ou à quelqu'un? Lança Ino, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je… Je…

\- Ne me dit pas Sakura. Coupa Ino.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je crois que tu sais pourquoi Naruto. Elle est même partie ce matin en me disant qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

\- Partie? Pour combien de temps!?

\- Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas du tout et qu'elle se dirigeait à l'Est du village.

\- Je… Dois y aller! Désolé. Resté ici le temps que vous voulez! S'écria Naruto tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Naruto?

\- Hey Naruto!

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter pour leur expliquer. Il voulait la voir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps elle partait et il ne voulait pas l'attendre tranquillement. Il avait tout refusé d'elle depuis son arrivé. Mais ce soir, il allait la rejoindre et lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait fait que penser à elle tout ce temps. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir. Il aurait dû attendre et ne pas la lâcher. Rester près d'elle. Lui dire à quel point elle était belle lorsqu'elle se fâchait après lui. À quel point son sourire lui faisait fondre son cœur. À quel point un simple regard de sa part pouvait le déstabiliser. À quel point qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait dû lui répéter ces paroles chaque jour.

Il courait sans relâche, sautait d'arbre en arbre, déterminé à la trouver. Il s'était mis en mode sennin afin de pouvoir repérer le chakra de Sakura. Plus il avançait, plus il ressentait la présence de chakra. Pas seulement celui de Sakura mais de plusieurs autres. Ce n'était pas bon signe, il était seulement que trois contre environ une dizaine. Sakura était forte mais pas quand elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir en mission. C'était stupide, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle suivait toujours les ordres et connaissait tous les dangers. Il devait faire vite et allez les aider. Arrivé à l'entrée du repaire, celle-ci était bloquée par des débris surement dû à une explosion. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une autre entrée, il allait détruire tout ce qui allait être sur son passage. Il utilisa son rasengan et continua à se diriger vers le chakra de Sakura. Cet endroit ressemblait aux nombreux repaires qu'avaient Orochimaru. Beaucoup de chemin qui mène à des portes mais seulement qu'un qui mène au laboratoire. Une chance qu'il était en mode sennin, il n'avait pas besoin de fouiller chaque recoin du repaire.

« Sakura…Sakura… »

\- Sakura!

Naruto ouvrit les portes devant lui et vit par la suite Lee, Sai et Sakura face à onze ninjas. D'après leur bandeau, ils semblaient être tous des ninjas déserteurs. Ce combat n'était pas équitable. Lee était à bout de souffle, Sai blessé et Sakura semblait faible et soignait Sai. Un des ninjas s'apprêtait à attaquer Lee mais Naruto s'interposa et l'éjecta dans les airs. Tous le regardaient.

\- Naruto… Que fais-tu ici!? Demanda Sakura.

\- Je te l'ai dit.

Il se retourna pour la regarder et reprit.

\- Je vais toujours te protéger.

Elle le regarda l'air étonné. Puis quelques larmes s'en suivirent.

\- Lee part avec Sai et Sakura, je vais les retenir puis vous rejoindre. Vous n'êtes plus en état de combattre.

\- Mais Naru…

\- Fais ce que je te dis Lee!

Lee se dirigea vers Sai et Sakura.

\- Je vais le porter Sakura. Suis-moi. Dit-il.

\- Non! Je ne partirai pas en laissant Naruto seul.

\- C'est ce qu'il nous demande Sakura. Nous sommes épuisés. Retirons-nous, il est assez fort pour les battre. J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Je ne partirai pas! Pars avec Sai. Je vais rester ici et aider Naruto.

\- Sakura…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. Dépêche-toi à ramener Sai et à l'amener à l'hôpital.

\- Oui!

Lee prit Sai et partit part la suite, voyant Naruto bloquer toute attaque se dirigeant vers lui. Sakura se leva et se rapprocha de Naruto puis lui dit :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas seul Naruto. Battons-les et rentrons à Konoha.

Toujours en position de combat, Naruto regarda en direction de Sakura.

\- Je t'ai demandé de partir Sakura! Tu n'es pas en mesure de te battre. C'est trop dangereux ici. Dépêche-toi à partir!

\- Non! Je ne suis plus celle qui part en pleurant! Je reste.

\- Dans ce cas reste derrière moi.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'étai…

\- Sakura fait ce que je te..!

Durant que Naruto ne regardait pas, un des ennemis avait décidé de se précipiter vers Naruto, shuriken à la main, en espérant le toucher. Mais Naruto avait pu voir venir le coup et le bloqua in extremis.

\- Hey toi le gamin. Tu devrais arrêter de parler. Ce n'est pas poli durant un combat d'ignorer l'adversaire. Lança un des ninjas.

\- Et toi tu devrais te la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je t'anéantisse. Répondit immédiatement Naruto.

Il eut droit à un rire puis à un sourire.

\- Tuez-les.

Une première attaque fut lancée vers Naruto. Mais un simple lancer de shuriken n'avait aucune chance de le toucher. Deux des ninjas s'avança puis utilisa Futton technique du brouillard qui rendit la vue impossible. Cependant, Naruto était en mode sennin, il percevait le chakra autour de lui. Le brouillard ne servirait à rien. Il regardait derrière lui et vit que Sakura était toujours là. Naruto s'apprêta à utiliser une technique mais le sol commençait à se transformer en de la boue. Sa mobilité allait être ralentie. Cette boue l'empêchait de sauter haut ou d'éviter une attaque rapidement. Il devait au moins enlever tout ce brouillard qui ne l'aidait pas pour le mieux. Il utilisa son orbe shuriken. Comme il l'avait pensé, le brouillard se dissipa. Par contre, le sol était toujours recouvert de boue. Il lança son orbe vers l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Naruto croyait qu'il allait le toucher mais à l'instant où son orbe le toucha, il disparut, puis réapparut à quelques mètres d'où il était posté avant. Comment avait-il fait ça. Cette technique n'était pas une substitution. C'est comme s'il s'était téléporter mais il ne voyait aucun signe au sol qui indiquait cela. Donc qu'elle était cette technique? L'homme se dirigea vers Naruto prêt à l'attaquer. Voyant que l'ennemi ne paraissait pas si faible qu'il le croyait, il prépara son rasengan. Naruto avait réussis à saisir l'épaule de l'autre homme ne restant plus qu'à lui donner le coup final. Lorsque Naruto s'apprêta à le toucher, il se retrouva face à Sakura sur le point de la frapper avec son rasengan.

« Comment…! »

Naruto eut à peine le temps de dévier sa trajectoire vers le mur à la droite de Sakura qui s'effondra.

\- Comment peut-on attaquer sa propre coéquipière. Lança l'homme.

\- Ferme-là! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, tu vas voir!

\- Je t'attends. Répondit-il.

Naruto se dirigea vers lui mais les autres se mirent dans son chemin. Neuf hommes l'encerclèrent prêt à défendre leur chef. Il n'en avait seulement qu'un qui était resté au côté de l'homme. Il en avait assez de ces imbéciles! Naruto utilisa une technique de Kyubi. Il utilisa les neuf queues du démon renard et chacune avait un rasengan. Il écrasa ses neuf adversaires d'un seul coup. Plus que deux.

\- Naruto, laisse-moi t'aider. Demanda Sakura.

\- Je vais te protéger. Reste derrière!

\- Comme vous êtes mignon. Dommage, vous vous êtes mesuré au mauvais adversaire.

« Il ne reste que ces deux-là, le chef est fort mais l'autre, je ne l'ai pas encore vu bouger. Je dois rester sur mes gardes. »

Le chef se dirigea encore une fois vers Naruto. Cette fois-ci, il allait utiliser que son shuriken. Ils combattirent au corps à corps et à chaque fois que Naruto s'apprêtait à le toucher, il disparaissait et réapparaissait plus loin. Tandis que l'homme mystérieux ne faisait que regarder. Naruto essayait de trouver comment marchait cette technique mais il n'y arrivait pas. À chaque fois qu'il disparaissait, il n'apparaissait jamais au même endroit et il n'y avait jamais d'ordre. Il allait devoir continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une faille.

\- Ce jeu ne m'amuse plus gamin, murmura-t-il à Naruto.

Au même moment, Naruto allait le toucher puis il disparut. Il allait surement jaillir derrière lui pour une attaque surprise. Naruto se retourna mais il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que Sakura en face de lui. Puis, il le vit derrière Sakura prêt à l'attaquer.

\- Sakura! Cria-t-il.

Naruto se précipita vers Sakura le plus vite possible, malgré le fait que la boue restreignait ses mouvements. Sakura se retourna vers l'homme mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver, elle ferma les yeux.

En les ouvrants, elle vit Naruto en face d'elle bloquant le coup du ninja déserteur. Elle regarda vers le ninja au fond qui ne bougeait pas et vit qu'il s'emblait concentré et sué ce qui n'était pas normal puisqu'il ne se battait pas du tout. Depuis le début du combat, elle essayait de comprendre comment vaincre cet homme et en voyant le comportement du ninja mystérieux elle pensait avoir comprise.

\- Naruto, je sais comment le vaincre!

En écoutant Sakura, Naruto s'était déconcentré durant quelques secondes, ce qui semblait plaire à l'ennemi en face de lui. L'homme avait réussi à faire perdre l'équilibre de Naruto en lui donnant un coup dans les pieds. Naruto perdit l'équilibre et glissait à cause de la boue. Voyant Naruto vulnérable, l'homme lui sourit puis lui dit :

\- Échec et Mat

Le shuriken qu'il possédait était devenu un shuriken pourfendeur. L'homme s'apprêta à poignarder Naruto le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto n'avait aucune chance d'esquiver ce coup. Il avait été distrait et cela allait lui couter la vie.

\- Non!

Il entendit Sakura crier et l'avait vue se précipiter devant lui se faisant poignarder à sa place.

\- Sakura!

Il se releva puis rattrapa Sakura qui lui tomba dans les bras.

\- Sakura! Sakura!

\- Naru…to. Ne t'en fait pas… pour… moi. Je sais comment tu peux le… battre. Occupe-toi que de… l'autre.

\- Hahahahahaha! Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. S'écria l'homme

Naruto changea de regard. Il ne jouait plus. Il déposa Sakura au sol. Elle était pleine de sang au niveau de l'abdomen et saignait de la bouche.

\- Reste éveillée, ce ne sera pas long.

Il se leva, essuya ses larmes et se changea en mode Kyubi. Son chakra était tellement puissant qu'il envoyait des rafales de vents autour de lui. Il avait compris ce que Sakura lui avait dit. Ce sois disant chef n'existait pas, c'était l'autre homme qui le contrôlait. Il n'avait qu'à l'attaquer et il pourrait partir avec Sakura le plus vite possible. Il lança un orbe de démon en direction du faux ninja. Celui-ci disparut comme à l'habitude.

« C'est ma chance. »

Il en lança une seconde en direction du mystérieux ninja mais celle-ci fut bloqué par l'apparition du pantin. Toutefois, le pantin avait pris toute une charge, il n'était plus d'aucune aide. L'homme restant semblait paniqué. Il n'avait plus personne pour le protéger. Naruto riposta avec une salve d'orbe démoniaque qui toucha l'homme et le rendit dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Le plafond avait tombait sur lui, on ne voyait que ses pieds.

« Enfin… »

\- Naruto…

L'interpellé se tourna vers celle qui était étendue au sol, à peine consciente.

\- Sakura! Naruto se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

\- Je savais que… tu allais le battre.

\- Arrête de parler et garde tes forces! Je vais t'amener voir mamie Tsunade!

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien…

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise! Reste éveillée, je ne te laisserai pas!

Elle n'avait plus la force de répondre, mais elle fut capable de lui adresser un sourire. Naruto la prit dans ses bras et partit sur le champ. Elle était toute amochée. L'abdomen en sang, les paupières bleues et la bouche ensanglantée. Il ne devait pas ralentir. Avec tout ça, le soleil c'était levé. Tsunade devait surement être à son bureau à cette heure. Sakura commençait à perdre connaissance petit à petit. Naruto n'y connaissait rien au soin. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait si inutile.

\- Tiens bon Sakura, on arrive! Reste avec moi, regarde-moi!

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et lui murmura :

\- Je t'ai toujours… regardé.

Des gouttes d'eaux tombèrent sur les joues de Sakura. Elles venaient de Naruto. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il pleurait et était incapable d'arrêter.

\- Ne pleure pas… Murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Il essuya ses yeux et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les deux grandes portes de Konoha. Il y était presque, il devait arriver à temps!

« Je ne peux pas la perdre! Je ne survivrai jamais sinon. J'aurais dû l'écouter plus tôt. Écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire au lieu de m'éloigner! J'ai été égoïste! Ce devrait être moi à sa place. Pourquoi c'est elle jeter devant moi? Pourquoi elle ne m'écoute jamais! Je l'aime! Oui! Je l'aime! Aller Naruto dépêche-toi. Ne ralentie pas. Encore quelques mètres et j'y suis! »

\- Mamie Tsunade! Tsunade!

Il n'y avait personne. Elle n'était pas dans son bureau. Naruto déposa Sakura sur le bureau de l'Hokage et continua à crier le nom de Tsunade. Après quelques secondes, il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger en sa direction.

\- Tsunade!?

\- Ce n'était pas elle mais bien Shikamaru.

\- Naruto? Que fais-tu là de si bonne heure?

\- Va chercher mamie Tsunade! Sakura! Sakura a besoin d'aide. Il se poussa légèrement vers la gauche pour que Shikamaru puisse voir l'état de Sakura.

\- Que s'est-il passé! S'alarma Shikamaru.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps! Ramène-moi Tsunade!

Shikamaru n'avait pas pris le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà partie à la recherche de l'Hokage.

\- Naruto…

\- Sakura!

\- J'ai quelque chose à… te dire.

\- Garde tes forces. Tu me le diras plus tard!

\- Non… J'ai assez attendu.

\- Saku…

\- Écoute-moi… s'il te plait.

Il lui fit signe de tête, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Lorsque tu m'as avoué tes sentiments… J'ai été idiote. J'aurais dû répondre…

\- Sakura ce n'est pas…

\- Laisse-moi continuer.

\- Oui. Répondit Naruto.

\- J'ai été prise par surprise. Je… Je connaissais la réponse. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Et depuis que tu es revenu, J'ai tenté de… de te parler.

Naruto déposa son front sur le bras de Sakura et murmura par la suite.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'écouter.

\- Chuuut… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Elle bougea son bras de façon à ce que Naruto relève son visage puis déposa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Naruto… Je voulais que tu sache que… Je… Je t'aime. Moi aussi je veux être avec… toi. Je t'aime tellement que je ne faisais que penser à toi, à tous les jours. Je suis désolé… J'ai agis de la mauvaise façon. Pardonne… moi, je t'en prie.

Naruto prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne et la serra…

\- Oui! Oui! Je te pardonne! Je t'aime aussi! Désolé de t'avoir rejeté! Je n'aurais pas dû, tout est de ma faute! J'avais promis de te protéger! Je suis désolé, désolé! Je veux te garder auprès de moi. Me réveiller à tes côté chaque matin, voir ton beau sourire. Je veux te dire que je t'aime chaque jour, je veux t'avoir dans mes bras! Je ferais tout! Tout ce qu'il faut! Je t'en prie! Reste avec moi, ne part pas! Ne part pas!

Il pleurait et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Jamais personne ne l'avait vue comme ça.

\- Je le veux… aussi. Ne pleure pas comme ça. Je suis tombée amoureuse du… Naruto qui ne fait que sourire…

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre que des sanglots de sa part.

\- Je suis désolé d'être un fardeau pour toi… Tu m'as toujours… protégé. Jamais je n'oublierai ces moments. Cette fois-ci, je voulais être celle qui te protège… par tous les moyens.

Elle l'observait, il était à ses côté, le regard au sol. Les larmes tombaient sans cesse. Elle voulait revoir son visage une dernière fois…

\- Regarde-moi…

Elle lui releva le visage. Pour la première fois, elle vit Naruto sans aucune barrière. Il démontrait ses émotions jusqu'aux derniers. Il l'a fixait, les yeux remplis de larmes et ébouriffés. Elle se contenta de sourire et poursuivit.

\- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais… Jamais…

Soudainement, lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase, sa main tomba dans le vide et ses yeux se fermèrent tranquillement.

\- Sakura? Sakura! Sakura! Il l'a secouait de tous les sens en espérant qu'elle se réveille.

Mais cela ne donna rien. Elle resta muette.

\- Tsunade! À l'aide!

Les secondes paraissaient une éternité. Finalement, Naruto put apercevoir Tsunade accompagné de Shizune et Shikamaru.

\- Mamie! Faite quelque chose! Je vous en prie, aidez-là!

\- Naruto sort d'ici! Ordonna Tsunade.

\- Non! Je reste! Je dois rester! S'écria-t-il.

\- Shikamaru, sort avec lui. Je dois être seule avec Shizune. Dépêchez-vous!

\- Oui!

Shikamaru s'empara de Naruto qui se débattait pour ne pas sortir de cette pièce. Cependant, il n'avait plus aucune force en lui et ne fut capable de résister à Shikamaru.

Quelques heures s'étaient passées depuis l'incident. Naruto était par terre attendant toujours dans le corridor. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, Sakura. Plusieurs étaient venu le voir mais jamais il ne s'était lever ou dit quoi que ce soit. Il restait silencieux, espérant voir Sakura en vie. Cela faisait une bonne heure que Tsunade était avec Sakura mais toujours sans nouvelle… Lorsque Naruto décida de se lever pour marcher un peu, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit tranquillement suivit de Shizune et de Tsunade.

\- Alors !? Questionna Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé…

Tsunade versait quelques larmes ainsi que Shizune mais ce n'était rien comparé à Naruto. Cette nouvelle l'avait abattu. Il s'était écroulé au sol le visage entre les mains en sanglotant le reste de larmes qui lui restait. Il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie.

\- Je vais te laisser quelques minutes pour lui dire au revoir… Lança l'Hokage.

Suite à ses paroles, elle dégagea l'entré partie plus loin rejoignant Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Lee ainsi que les parents de Sakura. Cela prit un bon moment avant qu'il puisse se lever et oser entrer à nouveau dans cette pièce. En entrant, il vit Sakura au loin, coucher sur le bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle et remarqua que Tsunade avait pris la peine de nettoyer son visage avant de sortir. Il lui prit la main, elle était toute froide contrairement à lorsqu'elle la lui avait déposé sur le visage.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. Il recommença à sangloter tout en continuant ce qu'il devait dire. J'aurais dû te protéger! Je n'ai pas fait ce que je t'avais promis de faire. J'ai fait plusieurs erreurs dans ma vie mais celle que j'ai faite durant les derniers mois est impardonnable. Je t'aime Sakura… Je t'aime… Mais maintenant tout ça n'a plus d'importance puisque tu n'es plus là. Je te regarde et je n'arrive pas à me dire que demain tu ne seras plus là pour me réveiller parce que je suis en retard à l'entrainement. Que je ne te verrai plus rougir lorsque j'arrivais derrière toi et te surprenait. Je vais m'ennuyer de toi… Sur tous les points. Tu n'as jamais été un fardeau. Jamais…Tu as toujours été celle avec qui je voulais être. J'avais besoin de toi, d'être avec toi. J'ai toujours besoin d'être avec toi. Si seulement tu pouvais te réveiller…Mais ça n'arrivera pas… Je t'aimerai toujours. Jamais je ne t'oublierai… C'est une promesse… Je t'aime…

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Jamais cette amour ne disparaîtra. Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur et seras à jamais mon premier amour. Je t'aime d'un amour infini… »

 **Ahhh... Je sens que quelques personnes seront peut-être en colère contre moi et je m'en excuse. Mais malgré cette fin assez dramatique, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


End file.
